Life Death Fate And the Rest
by VampireBookAddict
Summary: The vampires only came out in Bon Temps Louisiana. Bill and sookie are together; Eric's not intrested. Rose and Lissa are 20 and know all about the Shadowkissed and darkness sideffects.Rose is known as 'slayer' all over the world. Rose/Eric FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Academy and Southern Vampire Mysteries crossover (duh)**

**SVM- Vampires have only come out in Bon Temps Louisiana. Bill and Sookie are together. Sookie is still telepathic. Eric is still sheriff and the takeover hasn't happened yet. Before book 4 takes place from then onwards.**

**Vampire Academy- Before first book when Rose and Lissa run away. Rose is (of course) a badass and has a fierce reputation as 'slayer' throughout the world not just with the guardians and Moroi society. Rose and Lissa are both twenty. **

**A special thanks to my friends who supported me in posting this story and Zymette for the 'Slayer' Idea :)****Eric Pov**

* * *

As soon as they walked into the bar I noticed they were different. I'm not sure what was different about them but everyone turned to look at them even the vermin offering herself to me.

The blonde was thin with straight golden hair and pale green eyes, no real figure and was like a shadow to the other woman. She was wearing a pale pink turtleneck with dark blue jeans and high heels.

The other woman had hair that was brown nearly black and came down to waist, she was wearing a black singlet with a black studded leather jacket and black studded jeans. When she turned to give the blonde a sharp look, like she knew what she was thinking, there were all these little tattoos that looked like small lightning bolts formed in an 'X' shape. When she turned around her eyes went immediately to the exits and then to the vampires throughout the bar.

I tried to get her attention so I could glamour her but instead she pushed the blonde behind her and reached into her jacket...

I launched then I wasn't having another scare like the first time Sookie came into the bar.

As I went to grab her throat she ducked. I know ducked! I hesitated, and at that hesitation she kicked my feet out from under me and kicked me in the throat I was stunned and couldn't move. I saw a blur of motion and was glad to see Pam fighting the woman, _'though if I didn't win Pam didn't have much hope I was 1000yrs old and Pam was just under 300yrs' _I thought. Pam was down within the minute with a broken neck. I motioned for all the vampires to attack.

**Rpov**

As lissa and I walked into the bar I noticed right away that something was wrong; it wasn't the nauseas feeling I usually when stigori are close by, no, this was like something was living dead but not evil, soulless.

As soon as I walked in I counted the exits and how many vampires; 5vamps and 2 exits._ 'easy' _I thought when everyone turned to look at us instinct kicked in. I pushed lissa behind me and reached for my stake, the vampire on the throne- I know a freaking throne- launched himself at me.

He must be old because I hardly saw him move; lucky for me I had all of Lissa's darkness and it had been building up and going to the gym just hasn't worked, this is just what I needed.

He tried to grab my throat but I ducked at the last second, he hesitated so I kicked his feet out from under him and quickly kicked him in the throat to stun him. Just as I turned around I felt, rather than saw, movement behind me and grabbed the woman's neck; I twisted so that it was not enough for her head to come off but enough to stop her that took no more then a minute.

As I looked down at them the first thing I noticed was that they didn't have red eyes; second was that the male was signalling all the other vampires to attack. _'this is gonna be fun, time to show them who they're messing with' _I thought evilly and smirked and the male. As the three came at me I put Lissa trapped against the wall so they couldn't grab her.

As the first one came at me I knew he was younger then the other four. He had dark hair, deep dark brown eyes, straight nose and thin lips; not my type at all. I went in for a right hook, which he blocked, but he didn't anticipate my left hand coming up; as it contacted with his nose I heard an audible 'crack' and winced internally. He was shocked for a moment and I took that opportunity to break his neck.

I saw another do in for Lissa and, as almost anyone knows, that is a big no-no. The darkness that had been kept inside erupted like a volcano. Everything was clear; my hearing was shaper then the oldest vampire, everything came into focus like looking through high definition; I was faster, stronger, deadlier, fiercer, the thing stigori fear.

I took the next one down by a quick kick to the groin and shattered his windpipe with a punch. Just as I was turning around the vampire grabbed my throat and held me against the wall; I couldn't breathe. I looked over to Lissa and said hoarsely "Супер Принуждение" she nodded and said _'you sure?'_ through the bond we shared. I nodded as much as I could. As she looked into the eyes of one of the gothic patrons, who, I assumed, to be dressed up as a vampire, I felt the dark, evil, black, magic and rage.

We found out a couple of months ago that when I absorb the a lot of darkness my hair goes black, like midnight, with blue electricity dancing through it; my eyes change from warm brown to icy blue that covers all the white of my eye and the pupil dilates more then normal. Ghosts appear, Lissa's family is there along with all the other people, stigori, and other things I've killed so there are a lot of them.

I breathed in a sigh of air this always made me feel powerful. I looked into the face of my attacker and smirked "Lissa you can stop now" I said in an eerily calm voice, I noticed that the every one shivered, even the vampires; who were now fully recovered. As I breathed in I felt powerful, like always, but this time it was different more power, different changes to my body; I liked it.

I smiled at them all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! reveiws are welcome:)**

**"Супер Принуждение" means 'Super Compulsion' in Russian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long :) There is no Rose Pov for this chapter there will be next one though:) **

**Thanks for Reading,**

****

VampireBookAddict

* * *

Recap:

_I smiled at them all._

**Eric Pov**

When she smiled it was like being chilled to the bone. Most vampire's couldn't even perfect a smile so chilled and full of malice. Thank God I was not on the receiving end of her smile it was almost as if she was smiling to herself, as if in her own world. her appearance had changed into something as beautiful as she was before but more deadly, she sent out a aura of death and deadly intent (you know when people send out vibes and it says Do Not Touch) the patrons all cowered around my throne and looked at the woman with awe and adoration- much like when they have been glamoured- they all stayed where they were though.

"Lissa you can stop now" she said calmly, and I swear that if I wasn't a vampire my heart would have stopped beating it was that scary; you knew she meant to hurt us all and could do it.

She breathed in deeply and let out a sigh. Even though she could kill us all i felt drawn to her, not even Sookie could compare to this sort of attraction, my eyes flicked over to her, her face was scrunched up in concentration; i wonder what she was thinking; can she read them?

**Sookie Pov **

when the two women first walked in i thought they were vampire's because i heard no thoughts coming from them but the way everyone turned to look at them i new i was wrong; they were something different and they were beautiful. There were no thought and they defiantly were not Shifters or Weres. Like she new someone was trying to get in her head she pushed the blonde behind her and went to pull something out of her jacket...

... before i knew what had happened Eric launched himself off his throne and at the woman trying to stop her before, i don't know maybe he just didn't want a repeat of what happened to me the first time I came here to read minds.

Eric was so fast that is was only able to catch a blur even with all of Bill's blood in my system.

Just as Eric was about to grab her throat she ducked! Eric is over 1000 years old and the one of the oldest Vampires in America, when he hesitated she took her chance to kick his feet out from underneath him and kicked him in the throat stunning him momentarily, there was another blur of movement and i saw Pam flying towards the woman but before she could get there the woman reached an arm backwards and grabbed Pam in a headlock, barely turning around while doing so. In a movement to quick for my eyes to follow Pam's neck was snapped and she was down on the floor.

Eric must have made some signal because all the reminding vampires attacked her at once she put the blonde trapped against the wall so she was cornered and smirked at all the others. Bill was the first one to get there and engage her '_Bill please be careful, she's dangerous'_ she went with a right punch; Bill blocked but he didn't see the left punch going straight for his nose; it impacted with an audible crack that echoed in the silent room. Bill was, obviously, shocked the woman took that as her chance to break his neck. Not fatal but enough to put him out of the fight for a while.

Chow, the bartender, managed to go in and almost grab the blonde. The fighter suddenly tensed and the whole room took a a step back- yes, even some vampires- at the black anger that was rolling off of her, she turned to ward Chow and you could see him cower in fear, she didn't even look like she noticed. The woman kicked him in the groin and shattered his windpipe.

Just as she turned around a vampire, whose name i don't know, grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall it looked like she couldn't breathe.

Hoarsely,she wispered to the blonde, who was looking at her with complete and utter faith, "Супер Принуждение."

The blonde nodded and looked at the fighter once more to clarify and nodded. Blondie looked over to one of the gothic patrons and stared him in the eyes, the man opened his mouth on a silent scream and his eyes seemed to roll back in his head.

The crackling of electricity brought our attention from the screaming man to the woman against the wall.

There were audible gasps all through the room. Her hair which was a brown before was now black with, what looked to be, blue electricity dancing through, I couldn't see her face so I wasn't sure, but there was a chill through the room like things moving about, I saw several people shiver, I however notice that she had stopped struggling.

"_Lissa you can stop now"_ the way she spoke was calm, but there was an echo, like thousands of voices combind, talking through her. People shivered.

I tried again to get into her mind; she looked straight at me and opened her mind for me, what i saw there made me scream in horror...

...things that were centuries old coming to mind her in all of them, _blood_ so much blood, kills she made, scars and wounds she survived and endured, her life through the ages, her constant death...

... the images changed in to light and joy, my high keening scream changed into a face splitting grin of joy, images of all the life she's saved and the people she healed and the ghosts she's helped to pass on... _ghosts_... i thought of my family and if they were ghosts. It brought tears to my eyes. I nodded, i knew what she was showing me.

When I came to Bill was standing beside me and looking at me with concern I looked over at the woman,_ Rose_, she wispered to my mind and had the urge to go to her, I shook of Bill's hand and walked over several people tried to stop me and Eric actually grabbed my ankle in a vice grip I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let me go, I looked ove at Rose with pleading eyes, she nodded and gentely pushed away his hand, surprisingly he let go, and I continued towards her.

When I got there she told me to go and stand with blondie, at that she gave me a sharp look and whispered "_Lissa" _to me.

so there I stood with Lissa, side by side waiting for Rose to speak.

**Eric Pov**

When Sookie started screaming, I had never heard a sound as painful sounding as that. She screamed for about 10 minutes straight without breathing. All of a sudden her screaming stopped and a face splitting grin she was almost glowing. She seemed to pass out for a second and when she came to Bill was standing there next to her, she hardly glanced at Bill and looked straight at the woman, they looked at each other in silent understanding. Sookie shook off Bills hand and walked towards the woman, as she walked past me, I grabbed her ankle and help it in a frim vice, she looked pleadingly at the woman and my hand relaxed of it's own accord and Sookie walked towards the blonde.

They all stood there side by side. I stood and walked calmly towards the woman.

" I mean you no harm I just want to talk, would you come to my office?" asked the woman.

"_My name is Rose, Eric and we will talk here, with my followers and spirts surrounding us" _her voice was so scary, it was dead, lifeless, but the echo spoke of thousands of voices and years of life.

I nodded, wondering what she ment about spirits.

She, _Rose,_ smiled like she knew what I was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long, i haven't been on in ages and will start updating regularly now so enjoy! And if you haven't read my other story try that one and tell me what you think! **

**Thank you, VampireBookAddict!**

**Rose POV**

Once Lissa had stopped using compulsion I felt tired. So tired.

"Eric" I waited to have his attention "I will talk to you in your office, you may have one of your people join us, but only one that you trust with the utmost faith," the attention focused on one vampire then, the one whose neck I had broken '_Pam' _was whispered, "Pam you may follow us. Eric lead the way."

Eric moved slowly as if expecting a trap or something I smiled at that and people visibly shuddered.

"Lissa, can you please use super compulsion again, I only need a little darkness this time." While Lissa turned to someone to get ready I prepared myself make everyone calm and compliant to my wishes.

"_You will all remember having a great time and recommend this establishment to everyone who asks, you will come back here sometime and ask for me, Rose, I have important jobs for you all," _I surveyed everyone with a cold eye daring them to challenge me _"you will all go home and have a good night sleep." _I gave Lissa a small nod and she stopped the compulsion.

I turned on my heel and followed Eric, and let me tell you that butt, god, to die for, you could tell you he worked out it was showcased in his tight leather pants for everyone to see, and I think I may have drooled a bit.

When he suddenly turned to a door I was unprepared and reacted on instinct pulling Lissa behind me and crouching in a defensive mauver.

**Eric POV**

Rose's speech kept playing in my head, mainly about asking for her the next time they show up. What the fuck does that mean? I could feel eyes on me and I just know that it's her watching my arse. Just knowing someone as beautiful and deadly is watching me is getting me hard, shit she can't see me like this.

I was so tied up in my thoughts that I didn't notice we were by my door and stopped suddenly, I caught movement out of my eye and turned to see Rose pull the blonde behind her crouching in a quick movement. I put my hands up in the universal sign of surrender, when she suddenly cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm" she murmured quietly then stood and walked into my office.

I looked at Pam and she was just as confused as I was when we finally walked in the blonde was sitting in my chair and Rose was back to how she first looked when she walked into the bar, and standing behind the blonde like a body guard. Interesting.

"OK, what's going on, what do you want, and why have you attacked me and mine?" I said coolly a facade slipping into place.

Rose spoke first "First of all why do you not have a heart beat? Answer truthfully; I have a charmed silver stake and am quick to use it if you have been in contact with you leader you should know who I am"

I'm not proud to admit it but I gaped one because she could have killed us all with that silver stake yet didn't kill and two because she doesn't look more than 20. Finally I answered

"I'm a vampire and vampires don't have heart beats" at this they shared a look "and I have no idea who you are just that you've come into my bar and attacked every one of my vampires; now answer my questions."

**Rose POV**

"First of you attacked me I just reached into my jacket, second we heard that vampires have recently come out in this area and I had to see if you were evil and get you to tell me where your leader and hide out is; third I didn't want to attack you and yours I planned to just talk and if you did turn out evil I would have staked you wether you be human or vampire."

'_Lissa are you comfortable to sit out there with Sookie while I talk to Eric?' _I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and caught her nod.

"Pam and Lissa will you please go outside while I talk to Eric alone?" Pam looked at Eric for conformation while I added "you may also take all my weapons if you like" I smiled when Lissa rolled her eyes at that.

Once they were both gone I gave Eric his chair back and relaxed against his desk heaving a sigh I smiled a man-eater smile at him.

"God, you don't know how good it is to finally relax and I know you won't attack me even though I don't have any weapons I can still behead you with my hands; so tell me about yourself and your kind I know vampires but mine are alive," I smiled at his blank expression, I could see in his eyes that he thought I was attractive.

"well I'm over a thousand years old and was a Viking back in my days, our kind survive of blood and die to become vampires, we cannot go out in the sun and have low tolerance to silver, and are nearly invincible, we don't drink from people unless in emergencies and when having sex, there is a special bottled blood that we can drink, you just heat it you to use and drink. We have Queens and Kings and sheriffs of each area and... yeah that's it." I nodded my head it was pretty similar to ours as well, ok I can work with this.

"ok mine, I'm not a vampire I'm half human half vampire, a dhamphir, and the only reason my appearance changes is because I died and Lissa, the '_blonde_' Princess Valissa Dragomir, brought me back to life using her element, there's five elements; fire, earth, water, air and now spirit, I was different before the accident and my powers keep growing, I've been trained my whole life to protect Lissa, Lissa is a vampire she can stand small amounts of sun and feeds of humans, can heal people and is royalty for that she is hunted by stigori and I protect her, and I apologise but I may have killed your kind before tonight. When one of my kind kills we get marks I have 327 that is how many I have killed not just evil but anything that attacked us, demons, faeries, vampires, humans, maenads, everything." The sound of his swallowing brought be back from my memories and I noticed him looking at my lips, I licked them subconsciously and watched him follow the movement.

To hell with it if I'm kissing anybody may as well be as good looking as Eric, with that thought in mind I lent down and brought my lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that this has taken me the longest time to update (years) but here it is. I should (hopefully) start updating more regularly.**

**I'm going to mix it up a bit. I've been reading the Eric-Sookie-Godric FanFics and am going to introduce Godric to the story; since I haven't watched True Blood I'm going to go off the books but instead of Godric meeting the sun, he returns to Louisiana. The time lines going to be mixed up, everything should happen but at different times and maybe with different people.**

**Eric Pov**

Although I knew that I should have been listening to her explination I could only focus on Roses lips; the soft curve of her bottom lip, the red plumpness promising that they'd be like sampling the finest delicacy; I wanted them... badly.

As I was contemplating making a move, I barely registered her move until she was standing in front of me, so close. She leant down, and I swear if my heart still beat it would have skipped a beat. As the gap closed between out lips and I felt the first touch of her lips I knew I could never be without her. Even to my thousand year old mind the feeling was indiscible it was like a hollow peice in my heart was now connecting with something I had no idea I was missing but... it still felt like it was missing something I just couldn't place what exactly.

I flicked my tounge out, wanting to taste more of her; she parted her lips in invitation and I took the chance to pluge my tounge into her silky wet depths tasting a unique sweetness that was all her own. My tounge fought with hers for dominance until she finaly gave in wth a moan; taking the opportunity I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her onto my lap and using my other hand to tilt her head back, feeling the softness of her hair as it cascaded against my hand. Roses' tounge wrapped around one fang and then the other causing a growl to work its way from deep in my throat.

Rose pulled away chuckling, lust still sparked between us causing my cock to twitch for release from the confines of my leather pant _'fucking uncomfortable things when you're hard'_. She went to stand and my arm tightend reflexivly around her; with her hand she ran it through my hair relaxing me until she could move.

"Everyone is getting restless; yours think I'm trying to kill you and Lissa thinks I'm having my wicked way with you." At that she licks her lips, making my cock harden further boarding on pleasure and pain. " Beside Lissa and I need to get going, we have... things... to do." The thought of her leaving panics me, I ty to think of a reason to get her to stay, any reason at all, but none comes to mind.

She turns and walks out the door back towards the bar.

**Rose Pov**

Kissing that man was AMAZING and he was good at it although I suppose being as old as he was, he was bound to pick up a few things. I laugh under my breath remembering the look on his face when I pulled away; like a lost puppy. As I walked towards the bar I could hear the steady thrum of human chatter and the low base of music I searched the bond and found Lissa was talking with Sookie. Without much worry I slipped into her mind;

_'So what the deal here' Lissa asked ' What supernatural things are around? and how many have you encountered?'_

_'Well... Vampires are 'out of the coffin' as they like to say and live amongst us, they can feed from people but they usually do_ _so in fights or during sex, otherwise they stick to bottled blood which is a synthetic substance invented by Japanese scientists. This is a vampire bar where people come in hopes to attract the attention of a vampire for the night, I'm here with my boyfriend Bill'_ I notice he's the one whose nose I broke '_ I have encountered Shifters, people who can turn into any animals, Werewolves and other Weres and a menade, although she was badly injured when we met... she ran off instead of doing damage to me...'_

"Ah, yes the menade, now she was tricky to kill" I said with a laugh, walking up behind her. " Nearly got away too, wanted to escape the insanity, can you believe it? Wanted to escape my insanity when she's the being that's meant to cause it! She cant hurt or bother anyone again she's been... dealt with." I finished with a smirk.

Suddenly the air shifted, I breathed deeply smelling the evil that was rolling off the trio that had just walked into the bar. I recognised these three... I had, after all, been hunting them today.

I grinned in anticipation.

**Sookie Pov**

I watched as Rose grinned over my shoulder, although I knew I had nothing to fear, I still shivered at the pure malice that surrounded her. I turned around to see what she was looking at and found the reason Bill and I had come here tonight. Liam, Diane, and Malcolm stood in the door way looking just a repulsive as before; Bill sped to my side wrapping his arm around my waist to comfort me.

Rose looked at me and I opened my mind letting her see what had happened; as the thoughts flashed through my mind Roses eyes flashed between ice blue and her normal brown.

"Lissa stay here, I have some hunting to do." With that Rose walked away her hips swaying seductively as she moved towards the disco triplets.

**Rose Pov**

As I moved towards the trio I made myself as non-threatening as possible _'like I'm threatening at all' _I mentally eye-rolled at that lie. Reaching them I laid out the bait;

"Oh. My. God. You three are just, just... wow. I was wondering if, y'know, you guys wanted to have some fun with me and my friend" I nodded towards Lissa "and get to... know... each other?" I pushed my boobs together and stretched my neck knowing that they would get the hint of what I was offering.

They glanced at each other, until Malcolm gave a small nod to the others, but it was Liam who answered.

"Why don't we go back to ours?" I turned and gestured for Lissa to join us and we started to walk out the door. I looked over my shoulder and met a pair of baby blues I'd be back for, he raided an eyebrow asking what I was doing.

I winked back.

**Eric Pov**

I walk out of my office and what do I find? Not a sexy brunette waiting for me like I hoped she would be; No. Instead I see her and Lissa walking out the door with the fucking _'disco triplets'_. She glances over her shoulder and looks at me, I raise an eyebrow in question, and what happens?

She fucking winks at me.

I walk over to Bill and Sookie ordering them to stay at the bar until I return and tell Pam she's in charge for the time being.

I walk out the back entrance and follow Roses scent speeding through the night when I get closer I can hear the sounds of fighting and screams of pain, pain that only torture can bring. Without further thought I fly closer hoping to save Rose. What I see shocks me; not an easy thing to do when your a thousand years old.

Rose is...

**Again I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. Please tell me what you think.**

**Cheers,**

**VampireBookAddict**


End file.
